Once More With Feeling Take Two!
by The Phantom Of The Labyrinth
Summary: Everyone's favorite dancing demon is back!


**A.N; Number 1: I am Jalicefreak66, just with a name change. Number 2; I know the Once More With Feeling fanfics have been done hundreds of times, but I just wanted to try it myself.**

**Disclaimer; I so don't own BtVS or any of the songs mentioned in this story...sadly**

Spike let out a soft snarl as he landed face first into a headstone. He looked up, trying to shake of the dazed feeling that had washed over him. He gingerly touched his fingertips to his nose, pausing, then quickly licking off the blood staining them

"Was that good?"

He looked over his shoulder. His immortally sixteen year old sister Ember was behind him, still in gameface, but her eyes were curious. Not at all worried for her brother

He wiped the blood off his face, pulling himself off the ground. "I gotta admit it sis, you're good."

Ember smirked at her older brother, slipping back into her regular face. "And don't you forget it. I may be younger than you, Vampire and Human wise, but I am such a better fighter than you."

_Wait, _Spike thought. _She did _not _just say that._

"Oh, but I think I did." Ember said, a smirk playing across he features.

_Damn mind reader..._

"Heard that."

Spike narrowed his eyes at his sister. "You _really _think you're a better fighter than me?"

"Um...Yeah! Hell, I could do _anything _better than you." She smirked, beginning to walk away.

"Oh please!" Spike growled. "You and I both know_ I_ could do anything better than _you!_

Seemingly, without the siblings noticing, a classic sounding, upbeat song began to play (literally) out of nowhere as Ember looked over her shoulder

_**"Anything you can do I can do better**__**" **_She sung, the smirk still on her face._** "I can do anything better than you." **_

_**"No, you can't." **_Spike sang in a growl, his annoyance levels quickly rising. __

_**"Yes, I can." **_Ember said, not allowing the smirk to leave her face_**  
><strong>__**  
>"No, you can't<strong>__**."  
><strong>__**  
>"Yes, I can."<strong>___

_**"No, you can't**__**."**_

_**"Yes, I can, yes, I can**__**!"**__****_

_**"Anything you can be I can be greater." **_Spike sang, a small smile crossing his features as he shot Ember an image of him taking down the Slayer during the Boxer Rebellion. _** "Sooner or later I'm greater than you**__**."**_

_**"No, you're not**__**." **_Ember sung, rolling her eyes

_**"Yes, I am."**_

_**"No, you're not**__**."**_

_**"Yes, I am**__**."**_

_**"No, you're not"**___

_**"Yes, I am, yes I am."**____****_

Spike leaned back casually against a gravestone. "_**I can shoot a partridge with a single cartridge."**___

Ember's eyes narrowed. Despite the levels of ridiculous this was reaching, there was _no _way she would be outdone. "_**I can get a sparrow with a bow and arrow**__**."**_

_**"I can live on bread and cheese." **_Spike smirked

_**"And only on that?"**___

_**"Yes."**___

Ember rolled her eyes. _**"So can a rat**__**."**__****_

_**"Any note you can reach I can go higher**__**." **_Spike sung, loving the annoyance that was flashing in his baby sister's eyes.

_**"I can sing anything higher than you**__**." **_Ember growled.

_**"No, you can't." **_Spike said, allowing his voice to rise an octave.__

_**"Yes, I can." **___

_**"No, you can't."**___

_**"Yes, I can."**___

_**"No, you can't."**___

_**"Yes, I can."**_

_**"No, you can't."**___

_**"Yes, I can."**___

_**"No, you can't."**___

_**"Yes, I can!"**____****_

_**"Anything you can buy I can buy cheaper." **_Ember sung in a spur of the moment, turning her back to her brother. ___**  
>"I can buy anything cheaper than you."<strong>___

Despite the stupidity of the challenge..._**"Fifty cents."**___

_**"Forty cents."**___

_**"Thirty cents."**___

_**"Twenty cents."**___

_**"No, you can't."**___

_**"Yes, I can, yes, I can!"**____****_

_**"Anything you can say I can say softer." **_Spike sang, coming right up behind her.__

She turned to glare at him. "_**I can say anything softer than you."**___

_**"No, you can't." **_Spike said, letting his voice fall to a whisper__

_**"Yes, I can." **_Ember whispered.__

_**"No, you can't."**___

_**"Yes, I can."**___

_**"No, you can't."**___

_**"Yes, I can," **_She sung, letting her voice rise. _** "Yes, I can!"**___

_**"I can drink my liquor faster than a flicker." **_Spike sang, smirking still__

_**"I can do it quicker and get even sicker."**___

_**"I can open any safe."**___

_**"Without being caught?" **_Ember questioned, raising an eyebrow__

_**"Sure."**___

_**"That's what I thought, you crook." **_She sang, smiling sweetly._****_

_**"Any note you can hold I can hold longer." **___

_**"I can hold any note longer than you." **___

_**"No, you can't."**___

_**"Yes, I can."**___

_**"No, you can't."**___

_**"Yes, I can."**___

_**"No, you can't."**___

_**"Yes, I can, yes, I can!" **_Ember sung, letting her voice hold out on the final word.__

_**"No, you can't -" **_Spike paused as he saw his sister still holding out on the _can. "__** Yes, you can."**____****_

Ember smiled, satisfied with her small victory. But she was nowhere near done yet. "_**Anything you can wear I can wear better.**____**In what you wear I'd look better than you."**___

_**"In my coat."**___

_**"In your vest."**___

_**"In my shoes."**___

_**"In your hat."**_

_**"No, you can't."**___

Ember rolled her eyes and made a show of manifesting a small black leather duster, a tight black T-shirt, worn jeans, and boots onto herself. She smirked again._** "**__**Yes, I can, yes, I can."**____****_

Spike narrowed his eyes. "_**Anything you can say I can say faster."**___

_**"I can say anything faster than you."**___

_**"Noyoucan't.**_" Spike speeded. __

_**"YesIcan."**___

_**"Noyoucan't."**___

_**" YesIcan."**___

_**" Noyoucan't**__** ."**_

_**"YesIcan."**___

_**"Noyoucan't."**___

_**"YesIcan."**____****_

_**"I can jump a hurdle." **_Spike gloated, leaping over a tombstone.__

_**"I can wear a girdle." **_Ember added, than shrugged at the '_what the hell' _look on her brother's face._** "**__**I can knit a sweater." **_She added. __

_**"I can fill it better." **_Spike sung. _** "**__**I can do most anything."**__**  
><strong>__**  
>"Can you bake a pie?" <strong>_Ember asked, raising an eyebrow__

_**"No..."**___

Ember opened her mouth...then she realized something. "_**Neither can I**__**."**__****_

Spike chuckled. "_**Anything you can sing I can sing sweeter**__**."**_

_**"I can sing anything sweeter than you."**___

_**"No, you can't."**___

_**"Yes, I can."**___

_**"No, you can't."**___

_**"Oh, yes, I can."**___

_**"No, you can't."**___

_**"Yes, I can."**___

_**"No, you can't."**___

_**"Yes, I can."**__**  
><strong>__**  
>"No, you can't, can't, can't."<strong>___

_**"Yes, I can, can, can, can."**___

_**"No, you can't."**_

_**"Yes, I can!"**_

Almost as suddenly as it began, the music stopped, leaving a very confused Spike and Ember.

Ember blinked a few times. "Did we just...break out singing?" She asked slowly.

Spike nodded. "Yeah..."

Ember shook her head. "Ok, um...What the hell!"

The two siblings exchanged a quick glance, and they both knew what the other was thinking.

"Sweet?" Ember questioned.

"Sweet."

**A.N; Ok...not quite sure how I feel about this...Leave me a review and tell me if you think I should continue.**

**Until next time,**

**Peace, Love, and Blonde Vampires**

**SFA**


End file.
